


My thoughts on: Eddie wanting to be treated like a slut

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bondage, Crying, Dark Richie Tozier, Dominant Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Face-Fucking, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: I fully think eddie and richie would have an unspoken agreement in OO; Richie takes what he wants because Eddie is too shy to admit he wants it. Sometimes he pretends to struggle, sometimes he just lets Richie fuck him, and sometimes he lets himself outwardly enjoy it. Richie knows he's a little cockslut who wants to be degraded and violated and he's more than happy to oblige
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	My thoughts on: Eddie wanting to be treated like a slut

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is based on my fic "Osculum Obscenum"

Richie knows that it makes Eddie feel better to act like he doesn’t want it, because it makes him feel less ashamed. Even makes him admit it to him once while he’s making Eddie suck him off in the back of his car in exchange for a ride home from track practice, and Richie’s got his hand wrapped into Eddie’s hair to shove his mouth down onto his cock while Eddie is more or less limp in his hold, letting Richie fuck into his mouth like a fleshlight.

And he’s making all these sweet little whimpering sounds, and he’s definitely crying, and he tries to be sneaky about it when he reaches a hand down to grip his own cock through his shorts. But obviously Richie sees it, watching enraptured as Eddie fondles himself, squeezing at his cock extra-hard when Richie shoves his face down far enough that Eddie’s nose is pressed into his pubic hair.

“Why do you always act so fucking coy, like you aren’t fucking loving this? Do you get off on pretending to be a little hooker who gives blowies in exchange for a ride home?”

He knows Eddie can’t answer, not really; he just wants to hear the garbled mess of sounds that Eddie tries to make around his cock in response.

“I just don’t get it, kitten. I know you’re a little slut, I know you fucking love it when I use you like this, so why are you always acting like you don’t? Why do you pretend that you’re some blushing virgin when you’re a dirty little cockwhore?”

Eddie lets out a sob around Richie’s cock, and he pulls Eddie’s head back by the hair, staring at the tears streaming down his cheeks and the spit dribbling down his chin as he looks desperately up into Richie’s eyes, like a silent plea not to make him answer. Which Richie promptly ignores.

“Answer my fucking question, kitten,” Richie threatens, and Eddie just whines miserably, earning him a smack across the face.

Eddie cries out at the impact and shifts his legs underneath him, and Richie roughly grips his chin, digging his fingers into Eddie’s jaw.

“When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it, you stupid slut,” he growls, and Eddie nods frantically, blinking a few more tears out of his eyes to send them rolling down his cheeks. “Answer my fucking question. Now.”

“Richie-”

Richie cuts him off with another smack, and Eddie cries out, bringing his hand up to cup his stinging cheek.

“I won’t tell you again.”

But Eddie still just looks up at him miserably, so Richie tightens his grip in Eddie’s hair, and Eddie cries out sharply before his hands are trying to pry Richie’s fingers away.

“I just- I’m-”

“Tell the truth.”

“I’m embarrassed!” Eddie finally admits in a sob, and Richie smooths a hand over where he had smacked before, and Eddie leans into the touch with a whimper.

“Embarrassed of me, princess?”

“N-No!”

“What, then? What are you so embarrassed about?”

“I-I’m…” Eddie sucks in a few shaky breaths, letting them out with his sobs. “I’m ashamed of myself… for liking it.”

Richie pulls Eddie’s mouth back onto him and starts thrusting up between his lips, feeling Eddie’s throat constrict around his cock as he sobs.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, baby. I love that you’re a little whore who does whatever I say. I love that you just fucking take it wherever I decide to give it to you. I love that you don’t dare to tell me no.”

Eddie blinks up at him through his tears, coming into his shorts with a pathetic little cry that breaks around Richie’s cock between his lips.

Bonus: _It's probably easier for Eddie to act like he doesn't like it when Richie ties him up, too._

Especially because he can't use his hands. It’s always so much harder to tell himself that he doesn’t like it when Richie is smacking him around, and dragging him by his hair, and calling him names when his hands inevitably wander down to touch himself. And Richie always points it out, obviously.

"Why are you crying, kitten? You obviously like it, you can’t keep your hands off your pretty little cock."

And he really does try, but it just fucking _hurts_ , it gets so hard and so swollen that it hurts, and he has to touch himself to make the stiffness between his legs bearable. But if he does it when Richie says not to, that's even worse, because then sometimes Richie doesn't let him come at all.

"I told you to keep your fucking hands to yourself. If you're gonna act like a little whore who can’t control himself, you don't get the fucking privilege of coming on my cock."

So really, it's better for everyone when Richie is in one of those moods when he wants to have Eddie totally helpless underneath him, and as soon as he takes his belt out of his belt loops, Eddie obediently lies his arms flat against his back, grabbing his opposite elbow with either hand so that Richie can tie his forearms together and give them what they both want, even if Eddie is less willing to admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
